whysoseriousfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Darth tom
I'm away until the 31st Good evening, . We are tonight's entertainment! Hi, and welcome to Arkhampedia, the DC Humor Wiki! Thanks for your contributions. Here's a little tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. If you don't, the Joker might do a little magic trick with a pencil which could result in severe bodily pain... Check out the FAQ for more tricks... If you survive the laughing gas. This wiki deserves a better class of user, and we're hoping that you might be just that! 'WARNING: USE ARKHAMPEDIA AT YOUR OWN RISK!' This wiki has been shown by 89.0% of all studies to be psychologically harmful to people who have a childhood fear of clowns, bats and nightmares about being stalked by Jack Nicholson. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with any questions you have and have fun editing! :Madclaw Bateman Wonderful work on your latest Travissty/article. However, I would like to point out that the real Bateman is in fact a mass-murdering yuppie with an obsession for blonde (but not dirty blonde) hookers, Huey Lewis and business cards. Your Bateman is nothing of the sort. Nonetheless, I commend you for mixing it up a bit and hopefully Bale will spare His wrath upon you for making a slight error in judgment. Cheers! — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 09:38, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Congrats Congratulations, Tom, Pencil has passed the AC nom, and Bateman has passed FI nom. Feel free to add Template:User featured|Bateman and Template:User AC|Pencil to your user page. Congrats, man. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 22:45, 11 May 2009 (UTC) *Congrats again, you can now add Template:User AC|Strange and Twisted to your userpage! Sorry its a day late, man The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 22:12, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Award Hey dude, I hope you don't mind I uploaded a new award to replace the old one. Since JPG's don't handle transparency, if we were to ever decide to change our background color, we'd have to change the background on the award as well. This new award is a PNG, which does handle transparency so we won't have to worry about that. Awesome idea for the award, btw. Cheers! — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 08:11, 20 May 2009 (UTC) *Heh, thanks. I might be doing some more Bale-themed templates soon. — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 20:34, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Your on fire Baleman passed FI today. You know what to do, and congrats, man! The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 02:49, 22 May 2009 (UTC) *Gnora and El janitor have also passed. Shite, man, your going to overload the system. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 22:52, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Reminder *Heya Tom. Just a reminder, the Arkham therapy Session is scheduled for 16:00 UTC Saturday. I'm sure you'll be there, but if you are not, logs will be posted. thank you, and have a Pencil Free day! The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 22:14, 12 June 2009 (UTC) **We got about a half an hour to ATS. We'll post the logs if you miss it. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 15:34, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Award For your incredible work in the IRC, The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 20:24, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Re: omg Omg it's a dude on the interw3bs lolololol, zomg it's an Arkhampedia sysop oh noes! :) NiFkEh 05:51, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Image sourcing Okay, I do in fact know where that Killer Croc image is from, but as for the other one, that's not my best work. I would really like it if you deleted the whole page The reptile is now sourced. Judo Chop! BANZAAI! Madclaw 17:08, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Love for Tommy? ' [[User talk:StarNinja99|''That chick that cried!]] 00:12, October 14, 2009 (UTC)]] Batman: The Animated Wiki Dear Darth Tom, Batman: The Animated Wiki is in need of new editors! Currently, the only editors there are its chairmen (namely Sniperteam82308 and I)! You may go there if you wish. Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin 00:18, April 29, 2011 (UTC).